Or Something
by Running-On-Air-jjw
Summary: Healer Draco Malfoy never expected to be a healer at all. Nevertheless, he was and he was damn good at his job. It had been six years since the war and his job was his life. He had been dedicated to his job. Then, he gets a blast from the past and his expertise is needed. And so, how does Harry Potter landing in his emergency wing actually change things? Or something, indeed.


I sneered at a simpering girl that was giggling as she passed. I bet she was a Hufflepuff back in school. She just kept right on giggling and I sighed, losing the sneer. It didn't seem to work these days anyway. I watched her continue across the room, hoping she would turn left and leave out the front doors.

No such luck.

The girl walked all the way to the waiting room and sat down. Brilliant. I'd have to deal with her making eyes at me the whole time she waited on whoever she came with. Stupid Hufflepuffs. I wondered if I flashed my left arm, showing her the dark mark, would she still make eyes? I shrugged out of my jacket and rolled my eyes as she giggled again.

I took a deep breath and lifted my hand, putting the ugly mark on display. The giggling stopped and a gasp followed. I looked up and saw something I hadn't expected. She didn't look frightened or revolted but merely pitying. Her eyes still stared at me in a hungry way and her whole attitude toward wanting me intensified. I bet she thought I was a tortured soul.

Damn you, Potter. It was all his fault, making me out to be a hero. All I did was change sides in the war. I refused to tell his identity and I helped Potter by throwing him my wand in the end. That was it. I knew that I didn't want the dark lord to win and knew that Potter was the key to winning. And, with how Potter was, he needed all the help he could get.

Potter acted like I was some hero. No, I wasn't. I was still a rude sarcastic arse who knew exactly where to hit to cause you the most pain. I was the salt in a wound. I was the knife to the back. I wasn't a soft heroic figure, dammit! I snarled quietly and glared down at the clipboard in front of me, ignoring the bimbo's longing sighs. Yeah, no, it was never going to happen.

I suppose it could be worse. I could have been an outcast or in Azkaban. I got that but this was torture as well. Girls flocked to me as if I was some hero when I knew I wasn't. The only good that came from Potter talking me up was my job. Never, in all my life, did I think I would become a healer.

But, I had. I was currently the head healer at St. Mungo's and I loved it. This was my passion. It was what made everything worth it. I was wonderful at it as well. It did surprise me though. There hadn't ever been a Malfoy as a healer before. Still, I was always doing the unexpected.

I tensed when I heard a shuffling noise, followed by a clicking of heels across the floor. Oh no. Please don't come over here! Wasn't my sneer enough? I really don't want to have to insult you! Damn, I really was getting soft. I prayed to any higher deity with a heart that the girl would change her mind or possibly fall and pass out. I prayed for an emergency to come in. Something!

Amazingly, my prayer was answered.

"Healer Malfoy! We have an emergency. You need to come right now!"

I was on my feet instantly. I glanced over to the girl and was pleased to see her face fall. She turned with a sigh and I felt like smiling. I bolted from behind the desk. My adrenaline was pumping and I was going over the emergency procedures in my head. I burst to the emergency wing and was directed to a stretcher.

"What have you got?" I barked, running close, ignoring the group of people hovering. It must be the patient's family.

"24 year old male. Quidditch accident. Friends say they tried to revive him but he won't wake. Apparently, he had a nasty bludgers to his head." Someone, I didn't take the time to care who, replied.

I bobbed my head and looked at the patient, waving my wand. I saw the familiar mess of unruly raven colored hair and famous scar and my wand froze. Oh merlin. I hadn't seen Potter since the end of the war. It had been six years. I blinked at him before scowling. I ought not help him for all he did for me. But then again, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be having the choice.

"Oh Potter, what idiotic thing did you do now?" I asked lightly and started moving my wand again.

"Where's Gail?" I snapped. The unidentified woman recoiled before running off. Minutes later she came back with a woman in tow.

"Draco, darling, what do you need?" Gail asked. I glanced up at the secretary.

"Did you look on his file?" I asked. I reached down and tapped my wand to his head. A purple glow formed over his head and I frowned.

"Yes, I did." Gail replied. I turned my frown to her.

.

"Who brought him in? Was Hermione Granger present?" I asked. Gail pursed her lips.

"A large group and no there wasn't. Why?" Gail asked. I sighed.

"Because I needed to know Gail. She is smart and would have most likely have been able to tell me something of his health conditions." I replied.

"Oh. Well, there was a Hermione Weasley." Gail said. My head snapped up.

"Weasley? Are you serious? You've got to be joking! She actually married him? This young?" I blurted out incredulously. Gail arched an eyebrow.

"I'm not joking. Would you like to speak with her?" Gail asked politely. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. Gail didn't offer anything.

"That'd be nice, thank you." I said cautiously. Gail smiled in amusement. She motioned over my shoulder.

"Say hi." Gail chirped and stomped away. I turned around and liked at the group hovering that I thought to be originally his family. In a way, they were. I huffed and shot a glare to Gail's back.

"Cheeky chit. I should fire her." I snarled.

"I don't know, I like her." Hermione, I refused to call her Weasley and she wasn't Granger anymore, said with a tight smile.

"You would. Now, down to business." I said, becoming professional.

"Yes?" Hermione said eagerly.

"Weasley? Really, Granger?" I asked teasingly. I couldn't resist the dig and the weasel glared. Yes, that felt good.

"Shove off, Malfoy." Weasley snapped. I rolled my eyes before straightening my tie.

"Right then, Mrs. Weasley. What can you inform me to help Mr. Potter?" I asked.

Hermione shot off talking. I had to slow her down and her own husband looked relieved when she did. She told me what happened exactly. Apparently, Harry had come over to play quidditch with Ron, George, Charlie, Teddy, and Bill. I had no idea who half of them were but I listened anyway.

Teddy, a mere six year old, had been wanting to play. This annoyed me to no end and apparently, Potter had agreed with my sentiment. He had forced the six year old away from the game right before it started. Teddy had left and waited until it started to sneak back. Potter had noticed and yelled for the six year old to go back inside when he was hit with a bludger and fell off his broom. The fall hadn't been long but apparently, Potter had hit hard.

"Okay, and can you point on yourself exactly where he was hit?" I asked cordially. Hermione nodded.

"It was right here. It looked like he got whiplash." Hermione explained. She pointed to the back of her head where it met at her neck.

"Right over his nerves. Hmm, I wonder..." I muttered and walked over to Potter. I clapped my hands right over his face. There was no visible response. Okay... I touched one finger to his chin. Nothing. I ran the finger across his jaw softly, just a whisper of a touch. Potter shivered in his sleep, letting out a sigh. I arched an eyebrow. Right then.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?" Hermione asked awkwardly. I ignored her and tilted Potter's head back. There was a small cut on his shoulder that I would have to heal but that would wait until he was conscious.

"Waking him up." I finally replied. I gripped Potter's chin and gave it a yank, cracking his neck sickeningly. I winced as Potter groaned but his eyes flickered open. I leaned over him, my face looming over his as his eyes opened.

"Mr. Potter, are you alright?" I asked him. Potter blinked.

"Malfoy?" He asked incredulously. I smirked and pulled away. I turned to Hermione.

"He will be fine now. However, there is a small cut that I will have to heal. I suggest you lot go find Gail and finish the paperwork." I said politely.

"Yea, of course. Thanks, Malfoy." Hermione said graciously and left, taking the rest of the others with her. Including girl Weasley who was hanging off the Dean Thomas' arm. Now, that surprised me. What happened to her and Potter?

"You became a healer?"

I turned around. Potter was sitting up, rubbing his head. His voice was slightly impressed and he was eyeing me in curiosity. I conjured a room up around us, complete with a door. I moved forward and batted his hand away with a frown. I nodded vaguely and pushed the top of his shirt to the side..

"Yes, I did. Do not touch your head. It will be tender. I can give you a headache potion but, only after I heal this cut." I told him. I pulled at his shirt and scowled. I couldn't get the right angle.

"Malfoy, a mother hen. Who knew?" Potter chirped. I leaned back, glaring at him.

"Potter, do shut up before I lose my job. Now, take off your shirt." I told him. Potter gaped at me.

"What!?" He squawked.

"I need to see your cut, Potter. Take it off." I ordered.

"Malfoy, it's just a scrape. What do you care?" Potter huffed. I huffed back.

"It's my job to care and besides, I can't in good conscience give you a potion for a headache if you have an open wound." I said. Potter chuckled.

"What conscience?" Potter muttered. I sighed deeply and counted to five very slowly in my head. You can't kill the boy who defeated the dark lord. You just can't.

"I asked nicely." I told him. He blinked and opened his mouth. I leaned forward and, in one motion, I smoothly slid his shirt over his head. I tossed it aside.

"Malfoy! What the hell?" Potter squeaked. I inwardly laughed as he blushed. Outwardly, I rolled my eyes and focused on the cut. I ran my fingers unnecessarily over the shoulder and over the back of the shoulder. And the front. All the while, keeping a professional face.

It was hard to do. What with the way Potter blushed everywhere. His face was unbearably pink. He had his face turned away from me but I could see him clearly. He was biting his lip. I focused on the cut and fought my laughter. It didn't take much to rile him up, did it?

I also noted that Potter had grown a bit over the years. Or maybe, he had always been fit and I hadn't noticed. But, who was I kidding? Back at Hogwarts, I was obsessed with Potter. Yes, he certainly had grown but he still blushed like a schoolboy. I hummed to hide a chuckle and pulled out my wand.

"How'd this happen, Mr. Potter?" I asked. My voice came out a bit thicker than usual but I ignored that. Potter glanced over and I arched an eyebrow, waiting. His blush faded. No, that wouldn't do. I reached out running a finger around the cut as if informing him what I was asking. His face flamed again. I cackled internally.

"My broom cut m-me when I f-fell." Potter stuttered out. It was cute how embarrassed he was.

"Tough luck, Mr. Potter." I purred. Potter blushed harder and made a weird choking noise which I chose to ignore. I waved my wand and the cut started to heal but it was slow.

"Er, yeah. I've never been one with good luck." Potter managed. I nodded. He really hadn't.

"No, especially not with your saving people complex. Trying to save Teddy and you end up at st. Mungo's." I agreed.

"How'd you know about Teddy?" Potter asked. I shrugged.

"Granger was a bit worried about you and added many details to her story." I told him.

"Oh. You know, she's a Weasley now." Potter muttered. I wrinkled my nose.

"I know. The poor thing. Still, she looked happy enough. Say, what happened to you and Weaslette? Last I heard you two were on your way to marriage and babies." I asked curiously. I was only more intrigued when Potter blushed again.

"We, er, didn't work out." Potter said needlessly. I rolled my eyes.

"Obviously. Why?" I reiterated. Potter huffed and glared at me. I smirked. Secretly, I wondered why he even told me. He had no obligation to and yet, he was about to.

"She wasn't my type. She wanted someone who actually wanted her." Potter spat out. I arched an eyebrow.

"Not your type? I knew it! It's okay, Potter. No one really likes gingers." I said with a snicker. Potter gave me a dry look.

"I'm gay." Potter deadpanned. I arched an eyebrow.

"Are you? I should've guessed. What with your unhealthy obsession with me in sixth year." I said smoothly. I smirked as Potter blushed hard. He averted his eyes and my eyebrows flew up. The blush never left.

No way.

"Oh my! Ha! You realized you were gay...for me?" I asked before bursting out in laughter. The irony was amazing. Potter growled.

"Oh shut up, you idiot! I'm obviously not gay for you now! I just had been and realized it later." Potter snapped. I stopped laughing immediately.

"You do realize, Potter, that I had a horrible terribly nasty crush on you in school as well? I hated you for it " I said nonchalantly. Potter blinked. Then, he laughed.

"Oh, that's funny." Potter said after he calmed down. I hummed and moved back to eye his cut. I frowned as it was still knitting together. I prodded it with my wand but it still moved at a leisurely pace. I pocketed my wand and ran my fingers across the smooth skin. It was smooth and tough, that was why it was taking so long.

I hummed again and ran my fingers over the skin again. The arm connected to the shoulder twitched and I pulled away. I glanced at Potter and snorted. Not gay for me now, my arse. Potter was blushing all over again and his eyes were dropped, a clear sign of pleasure, and he was taking controlled breaths. Oh yeah, that never went away. I wonder...

"Say Potter?" I asked lightly. He blinked and cleared his throat.

"Yea Malfoy?" He retorted.

"Where's your boyfriend?" I said innocently. Potter's brow furrowed.

"I'm sorry?" He said.

"You know? Your boyfriend who is supposed to be here fawning all over you and touching on you. You know, your boyfriend. Where is he?" I asked, smirking. Potter smiled slightly and I knew he got the joke. I had fawned and I had definitely touched.

"Don't have one, Malfoy." Potter answered smoothly. I grinned.

"Shame." I said. Potter eyed me warily.

"Eh... Maybe not." Potter said, losing the wariness and gaining some thoughtfulness.

"Maybe not." I agreed.

"What about you? Do you have a boyfriend?" Potter asked, rolling his eyes at his own childish tone. I was reminded that he was a Gryffindor immediately. He had just went out and asked. I chuckled.

"Don't have one. Though, I do have a bunch of girls who are taken to my tortured soul." I said, sneering at the mere thought. Potter burst out laughing.

"Better than having girls after your title and money." Potter replied in amusement. I shot him an arch look.

"Been there, done that, Potter." I told him. He chuckled.

"Oh, right. Still... It's sad how far they'll go and they don't even interest me. Not even close to my type." Potter said with a grin.

"You shouldn't laugh at the misfortune of others." I scolded. Potter laughed again.

"Probably not. So, what have you been up to over the last six years?" Potter asked.

"This. I became a healer and then moved my way up to head healer. You?" I explained then asked.

"I started to be an auror but instead, I became a quidditch designer. Any new broom model out there on the fire bolt line is mine." Potter said proudly. My eyebrows shot up. I was impressed.

"Give me a teaser? What's it called?" I asked.

"Lightning bolt." Potter said, mouth twitching and eyes filled with mirth. I fought back a laugh because I didn't laugh. It was so rare. But, this laugh broke free anyway. Potter stared at me oddly.

"For your scar, yeah?" I guessed.

"Yeah! Not many people get that. Not even Ron." Potter muttered, obviously still offended.

"Well, not many people are smart. Especially not him." I said snidely. Potter chuckled.

"Some things never change." Potter murmured.

I nodded. Damn right that wouldn't. I walked forward again and was pleased to see the cut nearly closed. I resisted the urge to beam like a little kid. I ran my fingers back over the skin and was surprised to when a hand gripped my wrist. I blinked and turned to stare at Potter who was blushing furiously.

"Must you touch me?" Potter asked in a strained voice. I arched an eyebrow.

"It's my job.' I replied, yanking my hand from his and moving to run my fingers back over his shoulder. Potter covered his mouth with his hand and I could just hear a muffled whimper. I smirked.

"Are you alright, Mr. Potter?" I taunted. His head snapped up and his face was flaming. His eyes glared into mine, displaying his embarrassment. He lowered his hand from his mouth. An action that all my focus zeroed in on. Stupid Potter and his stupid mouth. I was trying to keep the upper hand in this game we had started. Potter nodded.

"Im just fine." Potter reassured me.

I chuckled and went back to roaming my fingers. Potter's eyes flickered shut and I couldn't resist. Holding back from looking at him while he wasn't looking at me wasn't an option. I stared at him fully. Potter looked purely blissful. Then his eyes snapped open. I gave a start at the sudden vivid green gaze.

"You stopped." Potter whispered by way of explanation. I had accidentally stopped moving my hands while looking at him.

"Sorry." I murmured but didn't start back. Potter was really close and my brain was going fuzzy. He was literally right there. I could move forward just so. Those lips... So damn close...

Potter surged forward with a suddenness and rashness that only a Gryffindor owned. His lips covered mine and I slyly took control in a way only a Slytherin would. His lips roamed over mine hungrily and I hummed in appreciation at his participation. Potter was a fantastic kisser. I pressed close, fisting my hands in his hair and his hands gripped my shirt pulling me closer.

"Healer Malfoy, Mr. Weasley requested... Oh! Oh my!"

I pulled away with a groan. Potter blushed adorably and I fought a bout of frustration. Couldn't I kiss my patient in peace, dammit? I whipped around and found Gail staring at us in shock. I glared at her coldly. I never liked the chit anyways. Especially not now.

"You're fired! Get out." I snapped angrily. Gail gave a squeak and bolted. Her departure gave me a view of a shocked Hermione Weasley and her husband beside her. I groaned again. Potter laughed.

"When are you off?" He asked.

"I get off at five." I answered with a huff. Far too late for my liking. Potter grinned at me.

"I can see you then. Maybe we could go to dinner or something." Potter offered, unabashed. I arched an eyebrow. Silly innocent Gryffs.

"Or something. See you then, Mr. Potter." I said wistfully. Potter laughed again and walked away.

"Hey, Potter!" I called out. He turned.

"Yea, Malfoy?" He asked. I threw him his shirt.

"Might want to put that on. I enjoy the view and would much prefer to keep it to myself." I told him. He blushed and slipped it on. He laughed and shook his head. I winked. In had three more hours and he'd be back. I watched him leave with his friends and they were talking to him urgently and he was talking back. The image reminded me of them back at Hogwarts. Something's never changed. Okay, three more hours.

Or something, indeed.


End file.
